


The Avengers Texts

by avengingwolves (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avengingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story, so I hope you all like it.<br/>This is a story about the Avengers' texts.<br/>This is my story from Wattpad.<br/>Sorry about all the speling errors. <br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all(i wish I owned it, but that is not how life works, so :( So hope you like my story and yeah, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Avenger story, I'm not the most creative person, so sorry. This is a really bad story, but I'm trying. Also sorry if they are any spelling errors. I dedicated this to a friend because she gave me the idea to write this sorry, so thanks! So I guess here it is. Enjoy! 

Tony: Whaz up BITCHES!  
Steve: Tony, do you really have to use that word.  
Tony: FINE Dad, Whaz up MOTHAFUCKERS!  
Steve: *sigh*  
Bruce: So Tony, why are we here?  
Tony: cause I was bored  
Natasha: So you made this just so u were bored, real classy Stark  
Tony: That's right Little Red  
Natasha: IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN U WILL DIE STARK!  
Clint: Calm down Nat!  
Natasha: Can I kill him please Clint!  
Tony: Hello!! I'm right here!!  
Natasha: PLEASE can I at least punch him!!  
(Thor enters the textroom)A/N: Sorry don't know if there is such thing as a textroom, but I didn't want to do a chatroom cause there are already to many chatroom stories, so, sorry!  
Thor: WHO TIS PUNCHING WHO?!  
Tony: Oh hey Point Break  
Bruce: What's with the yelling Thor?  
Thor: I TIS NOT YELLING FRIEND BANNER  
Bruce: Yes it is Thor cause it's in all caps  
Thor: BUT I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS SMALL MORTAL DEVICE!  
Steve: Mean either!  
Tony: oh come on Capsicle, it ain't that hard!  
Steve: -__-   
Clint: *sigh* I'm bored, wanna go shot something, Tash?  
Natasha*shrugs* sure, why not  
(Clint and Natasha left the textroom)  
Tony: Well who wants Shawarma?  
Thor: I WOULD LIKE THIS DELICIOUS MIGUARDIAN FOOD!  
Bruce: Sure I have, nothing better to do  
Tony: What about you Captain Spangles?  
Steve: -__- please stop calling me that Tony, and sure  
Tony: Fine then I'll call you Capsicle  
Steve: You know what! I give up  
(Steve left the textroom)  
Tony: Well then! I guess Shawarma  time?  
Thor: YAY!  
Bruce: Ok  
(Tony, Thor, and Bruce left the textroom)


	2. Bananas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this chapter because another friend told me point to a random object and I ended up pointing to bananas, so this is about the Avengers talking about bananas. 

Tony: Hey  
Bruce: What do you want Tony?  
Tony BANANAS!  
Bruce: What?  
Tony: BANANAS!  
Bruce: Are you drunk?  
Tony: BANANAS!  
Bruce: *sigh* Tony your drunk, go to sleep  
Tony: BANANAS!  
(Bruce has left the textroom)  
(Steve has entered the textroom)  
Steve: Hey Tony!  
Tony BANANAS!  
Steve: Tony  
Tony: BANANAS!  
Steve: Ookkkaayy  
(Steve has left the textroom)  
Clint: Hey Stark me and Nat are-  
Tony: BANANAS!  
(Clint has left the textroom)  
Natasha: Hey Ton-  
Tony: BANANAS!  
(Natasha has left the textroom)  
Thor: HELLO MAN OF IRON, HOW FAIR-  
Tony: BANANAS!  
Thor: FRIEND STARK ARE YOUOK?  
Tony: BANANAS!  
Pepper: Tony?  
TONY: BANANAS!  
Thor: WHAT IS THIS MIDGUARDIAN THING YOU SPEKA OF?  
Pepper: It's a food, Thor  
Thor: I MUST GO AQUIRE IT IMMEDIATELY!  
(Thor has left the textroom)  
Pepper: *sigh* Tony are you ok?  
Tony: BANANAS!  
Pepper: Well, I guess I'll leave  
(Pepper has left the textroom)   
Tony: Yay! Now I'm all alone and I'ma gonna have a My Little Pony marathon! Oh wait I need my scotch!   
(Tony has left the textroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatdya think? Good? Bad? Please comment and comment if you have any ideas too.


	3. Emoticons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got bored and this is what happened

Thor: LOOK I FOUND THIS GLORIOUS THINGS!  
Tony: Thor, we already know you love Poptarts  
Thor: NEY, THEY ARE NOT THE DELICIOUS TARTS OF POP, THEY ARE FUN FACES!  
Bruce: u mean emoticons?  
Thor: YES, I THINK THAT'S WHAT THESE ARE CALLED, HEHE LOOK I'M SMILING! :)  
Bruce: Yes Thor we see  
Natasha: Thor do we have to remind you again, inside voice!  
Thor: Sorry Lady Widow  
Clint: So what's up?  
Thor: The Sky!  
Clint: *sign* not what I mean, Thor, but ok  
Steve: look!! :p I'm sticking my tongue out!  
Tony: not you too!!  
Bruce: really!  
Thor: FRIEND STEVE! I LOVE THESE THINGS TOO!  
Natasha: again, what's with the shouting!  
Natasha: u know what! I'm leaving, Clint want to go shot stuff?  
Clint: sure!  
(Natasha and Clint have left the textroom)  
Steve: look!! :{) mustache man!  
Bruce: *sigh*  
(Bruce has left the textroom)  
Thor: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it!! Sorry if they are any spelling errors, terrible at spelling. So if any ideas please tell me!


	4. Avengers watch The Avengers and some fangirling here and there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I thought of after reading a few other FanFics and this is what happened so hope you like it!

(Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Thor have entered)  
Tony: HEY HEY GUYS! Guess what?!?!  
Pepper: What is it Tony  
Tony: They made a movie about us!!  
Natasha: WHAT I WILL KILL WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS!  
Tony: Chill Little Red! and please don't kill Joss Whedon and it's not us, it's just actors and actresses playing us  
Natasha: Oh, well in that case, DON'T CALL ME LITTLE RED EITHER!  
Clint: Really Stark, ya know next time she really will kill u  
Thor: WHO IS KILLING WHO?  
Bruce: Thor indoor voice  
Thor: Sorry Son of Banner  
Bruce: I  already told u Thor, My name is BRUCE!  
Thor: Sorry Friend Bruce, by the way, where is Friend Steve?  
Tony: u know Thor instead of typing by the way u can type btw  
Thor: Oh, thank you for this advice Man of Iron  
Steve: Hey guys  
Thor: YAY FRIEND STEVE TIS NOT DEAD! WE SHALL ALL GO FEAST ON POPTARTS AND REJOICE!  
Tony: No Thor, WE are going to go watch The Avengers and eat popcorn  
Pepper: Tony I'm busy running YOUR company  
Natasha: i have to go shoot things  
Clint: me 2  
Steve: well, i guess I could, I have nothing better to do  
Tony: YES! thanks u! what about u Point Break?  
Thor: Will there be food?  
Tony: Yes  
Thor: THEN I SHALL JOIN YOU FRIENDS!  
Tony: YAY! What about u Brucie?  
Bruce: If you don't call me that  again then I will go  
Tony: OK I promise! *crosses fingers behind back and smiles convincingly*  
Bruce: *scowls* u know I can see u ur sitting right across from me  
Tony:*shrugs* Well Pep please!!  
Pepper: FINE! but u have to promise me u'l go to a meeting 2morrow or no sex for a week!  
Tony: OK, OK, I PROMISE I WILL!  
Bruce: oh come on and that works!  
Tony: Well how bout our two resident assassins, would u like to come?  
Natasha: Please I've got better things to do  
Tony: pwease!*puppy dog eyes*   
Natasha: those don't work on me   
Tony: what about u Clint?  
Clint: *shrugs*  
Tony: i'll give u new arrow heads if u convince the redhead to come 2  
Clint: I'm in  
Clint: Nat can u pwease come! *puppy dog eyes*  
Tony: *scoffs* that won't work bird brain, already tried  
Natasha: *sigh* Fine Barton  
Tony: *spit take* what! I just tried that!  
Clint: She likes me more Tony, get over it  
Tony:*humpf*  
Thor: ARE WE GOING TO EA FOOD OR NOT?  
Tony: *sigh* yes Thor we will, lets go watch the movie!  
(The Avengers have left the textroom)  
(The textroom has been idle for 2 hours and 23 minutes)   
Bruce:uhh...uhhh...uhhh. Guys?  
Pepper: MIND BLOWN!  
Clint: The actor who plays me is HAWT!  
Natasha: ...   
Thor: HOW DID THIS CHRIS OF HEMSWORTH GET HIS HAIR TO FLOW LIKE THAT?  
Tony: He uses Thoreal, hehe  
Thor: I don't understand…  
Steve: I DO!  
Tony:…  
Steve: I understood that reference…  
Tony: Well fudging done Steve, would u like a sticker?  
Steve: -__-  
Natasha: JEREMY RENNER IS SO HOT!  
Pepper: what's going on with Natasha?  
Thor: WE BROKE HER!  
Steve:?  
Tony: Chill out Thor, she's just fan girling  
Natasha: HAVE U SEEM HIS ARMS! DON'T U WANT TO LICK HIS BICEPS!  
Tony:…  
Clint: Tash, he's hot we get it, but really lick his biceps?  
Steve: TOO MUCH FOR  MY 1940s MIND!  
(Steve has left the texroom)  
Tony: Well, good luck with the little assassin  
(Tony have left the textroom)   
Thor: WELL I'M GOING TO GO EAT POPTARTS NOW!  
(Thor has left the textroom)  
Natasha: HAVE U SEEM HIS ABS! HE HAS LIKE A FUDGING SIX PACK!  
Clint: Bruce help me!  
Bruce: Dude ur on ur own!  
(Bruce has left the textroom)  
Natasha: HE'S THE HOTTEST MAN ALIVE!  
Clint:*sigh* let's go Nat  
Natasha: NOO! WE NEED TO GOOGLE SEARCH HIS BICEPS!  
Clint: come on Tasha, let's go *picks up Nat and drags her away to their room)   
Natasha: NOOO, I NEED MORE JEREMY RENNER!!   
(Clint and Natasha have left the textroom)   
Pepper: Well, that was not weird at all  
(Pepper has left the textroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope ya liked it! btw fudging love Jeremy Renner 2!   
> Did u get my Avengers gag reel reference? If u did comment on what u think it is, if u didn't watch the gag reel, do it now!


	5. Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just watched this movie over the weekend for the third time, and decided to write about it! So here goes

Tony: Hey, Hey Guys!! Guess what?!  
Pepper: *sigh* did they make another movie about us  
Tony: No, that comes out in 2015,duh, buuut it's movie night!!!  
Thor: YAY!!  
(Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce have entered the textroom)  
Clint: what are we yaying about?  
Natasha: is that even a word?  
Tony: we are yaying about movie night!  
Steve: yay! So wat we watchin?  
Bruce: hey guys, so what we talkin bout?  
Thor: THE NIGHT OF MOVIES!  
Tony: he means movie night  
Steve: yay! so wat we wachin?  
Clint: yeah what?  
Tony: don't ruffle ur feathers bird brain, and we're Mission Impossible  
Bruce:  which one?  
Clint: 4th?    
Tony: yup!  
Natasha: YES! I love that one!  
Pepper: u only love it cause Jeremy Renner's in it  
Natasha: is not!  
Pepper: Natasha...  
Natasha:urggg, fine!  
Bruce: I swear that man looks exactally like Clint  
Clint: he does?  
Tony: hate to break it to ya bird brain but he does  
Clint: -__- really Stark, more bird jokes  
Thor: ARE WE WATCHING THIS  IMPOSSIBLE MISSION OR NOT?  
Pepper: inside voice Thor, inside voice  
Thor: Sorry Lady Pepper I'm just rather excited  
Pepper: It's okay! :)  
Thor: Yay! :)  
Tony: can u stop flirting with my girlfriend now?  
Thor: what does this flirting mean?  
Pepper:*sigh* Tony he's fine, let's just watch the movie  
Natasha: YES!  
Bruce: I'll get the popcorn  
Tony: Jarv, start er up!  
JARVIS: yes Sir  
(textroom has been inactive for 2 hours and 11 minutes)  
Tony: that movie was AWESOME!  
Natasha: IRK! Jeremy Renner has a hot ass  
Clin: what? wat about me?  
Natasha: u have a cute ass too   
Clint: Yay :)  
Natasha: ;)  
Steve: can we please keep it PG-13?  
Bruce: did u see the cool bombs they had!  
Tony: and the awesome mask making machine!  
Pepper: don't get any ideas Tony  
Tony: oh don't worry wasn't gonna make one  
Pepper: good  
Tony: I was gonna make gloves so we can climb along the Avengers Tower!  
Pepper: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, if u dare do that I will end our relationship! >:(  
Bruce: O_O  
Clint:0-0  
Natasha: oh no she didn't  
Pepper: oh I just did  
 Tony: ok, ok, I won't!!  
 Thor: Lady Pepper is rather scary  
Pepper: yes, yes I am  
Natasha: Girl power! *virtual fist bump*  
 Pepper: *virtual fist bump*  
Tony: I thought girls high-fived?  
Natasha: do u want me to high-five ur face?  
Tony:*gulp* no  
Natasha: then shut ur face  
Thor: Lady Widow is also rather scary  
 Natasha: yup!  
Clint: so wat we watching 2morrow night?  
Natasha: can we watch another Jeremy Renner movie?!?!?  
Tony: mayyybbbeee, if u be nice to me  
Natasha: grrr  
Steve: we could have a vote  
Bruce: ok, so what do u guys think we should watch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now as Bruce said, what do you think they should watch next? If I choose your idea I will dedicate the next chappie to you! So please help and choose wisely!


	6. Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it!

Tony: WE ARE WATING HANSEL AND GRETEL WITCH HUNTERS!  
Natasha: YES!!!!!!  
Clint: WHOO!!  
Tony: wait why do you like it bird man?  
Clint: 1, don't call me that, and 2, I love Gemma Arterton! She's so hot!  
Natasha: wut about me?  
Clint: don't worry still luv u Nat :)  
Natasha: yay! :)  
Pepper: OMG IT'S THOMAS MANN!! HE'S SO HOT!!  
Thor: WE BROKE LADY PEPPER!  
Bruce: I think she's fangirling  
Natasha: we can fangirl together Pepper!  
Pepper: yay! THOMAS MANN!!!  
Natasha: JEREMY RENNER!!!  
Steve::*sigh*  
Tony: umm..ok...let's just watch the movie  
(text room has been idle for 1 hour and 40 minutes)  
Natasha: THAT WAS AWESOME!!  
Bruce: they smashed peoples heads like the Hulk!!  
Tony:.…  
Clint:0_o  
Steve:0_0  
Pepper: o_o  
Natasha:ummm  
Thor: I AM CONFUSED MY FRIENDS?  
Bruce: what?  
Natasha: oh well, JEREMY RENNER'S SO HAWT!!  
Pepper: SO IS THOMAS MANN!!!  
Natasha: IRK!!  
Bruce: welp, I'm leaving  
(Bruce has left the textroom)  
Steve: yeah... Me 2  
(Steve has left the textroom)  
Thor: I MUST GET MORE TARTS OF POP!  
(Thor has left the textroom)(in search of Poptarts)  
Tony: *sigh* let's go Pep  
Pepper: NO!! I MUST GOOGLE PICS OF THOMAS MANN!  
Clint: Nat?  
Natasha: NOO!! I NEED PICS OF JEREMY RENNER!!! NOW!!  
Clint: I was afraid of that, I'm just gonna leave them here  
Tony: what?  
Clint: just let them fangirl and when they are done they'll come back up  
Tony: ok, just hope this works

(Clint and Tony have left the textroom)  
Pepper: YES!! THOMAS MANN TIME!!  
Natasha: JEREMY RENNER TIME!!!  
(Natasha and Pepper have left the textroom)(to search pics of Jeremy Renner and Thomas Mann)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! What should they do next? Should they watch another movie or do something else? Your choice!


	7. Tony and Bruce do Drunk Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been updating, just to much homework! So another one of my firends gave me this idea, so hope you like it!

Tony: Heeyyyyyyyy  
Pepper: Tony, r u drunk again  
Tony: of course nootttt Peppps  
Pepper: yes you are  
Bruce: heey peppppeeerr and tttooonyy  
Steve: did u get Bruce drunk 2 Tony?  
Tony: whhhattt noooooooo  
Natasha: Tony*glares*  
Tony: fiiiiinneeee  
Clint: Stark, do u realize that  Bruce may hulk out and we don't want to handle a drunk Hulk  
Thor: HELLO MY DEAR MIDGUARDIAN FRIENDS!  
Pepper: THor, how many times have I told you, indoor voice!  
Thor: I am most certianly sorry Lady Pepper  
Loki: Hello mortals  
Natasha: Loki?  
Clint: Loki *glares*   
Thor: BROTHER!  
Tony: heeyyy Lokiiii, whazzz up maaa mannnn   
Bruce: HULK SMASH PUNY GOD!   
Pepper: Oh great, look what you did Tony!  
Tony: hooowww is it my faultttttt!!!  
Bruce: heeyyy guyss!!!  
Pepper: I thought u hulked out!  
Bruce: hehe know I just tricked u guys!  
Loki: KNEEL MORTALS!  
Tony: haha NO!  
Natasha: why are you here Loki  
Clint: Can I kill him!  
Natasha: Clint, no  
Clint: :( but Naaatttt!!   
Natasha: NO CLINT!  
Clint: :'(   
TONY: HEEEY BRUUUCCIEE!! LEEETTTS DOOO SCIENNCEEE!!!  
Bruce: KAAAYYY!!!  
(Tony and Bruce have left the textroom)  
Pepper: wait no, no drunk science!  
(Pepper has left the textroom)  
Loki: what just happened?  
Thor: BROTHER!  
Loki: I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!  
Natasha: what is it whith Asgardians and caps lock  
Clint: *shrugs*  
Loki: HOW DARE THY MORTALS SHOUT AT ME!  
Natasha: welp, c ya dude! come on Clint  
Loki: wut?  
Clint: but I didn't get to put an arrow through his eye socket! :(  
Natasha: u can do it l8er, lets go  we got a mission 2morrow  
Clint: :( aw, ok  
(Natasha and Clint have left the textroom)  
Thor: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FAIR BROTHER?  
Loki: I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!!  
Thor: oh, i must show you these delicious Midguardian treat called Poptarts!  
Loki: *sigh* fine Thor  
(Thor and Loki have left the textroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Got any more ideas comment or PM me thanks!


	8. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! Hope this makes up for it!!

Tony: Hey guys!  
Bruce: What Tony!!   
Tony: What's ur fav song?  
Bruce: what?  
Tony: I said-  
Bruce: no, I heard what u said  
Tony: so what is it?  
Bruce: idk?  
Tony: Fine, I'll come back 2 u  
Bruce:*sigh*  
Tony: Hey Pep, what's ur fav song?  
Pepper: I'm Sexy and I Know It  
Tony: i love that song 2! and u are sexy  
Pepper: aw tanks Tony! :>  
Tony: :)  
Natasha: why are we hear Tony  
Tony: I want 2 know ur guys fav songs!  
Clint: Why Stark?  
Tony: just cause!  
Tony: so what's urs?!  
Clint: mine?  
Tony: yes u birdbrain  
Clint: Thrift Shop and please stop calling me that  
Tony: I love that song 2!! I'm gonna pop some tags, I got 20 dollars in my pocket!!  
Steve: Tony please shut up  
Tony: what's urs Capsicle!  
Steve: White Christmas  
Tony: really cap? -__-  
Steve: yes, don't judge  
Tony: fine! what's urs our fav little Russian assassin  
Natasha: please don't call me that either Stark, and I ain't telling  
Tony: whyyyyyyyy, pleaseeeeeeeeeee!!!  
Natasha: no  
Tony: pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Natasha: no  
Tony: pleasseeeeeeeee  
Natasha: if I tell u will u shut up  
Tony: yes  
Natasha: Angel with a Shotgun  
Tony: ohhhh that sounds like a Cl-  
Natasha: shut up Stark before I kill u with a pen  
Tony: *eyes go wide* ok I'll shut up   
(Natasha has left the textroom)   
Clint: She went to go take her anger out on some dummies, well, I better go with her so she doesn't kill all of them  
(Clint has left the textroom)  
Tony: so what about u Brucie!!  
Bruce: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!  
Tony: ok, ok!! *hold hands up innocently  
Bruce: It's When we Stand Together by Nickleback  
Tony: love that song! We must stand together!  
Bruce: There's no giving in!  
Tony: Hand in hand together!  
Bruce:That's when we all win!  
Tony: That's, that's, that's when we all win!  
Bruce: That's, that's, that's when we all win!  
Tony: *science bro fist bump*  
Bruce:*science bro fist bump*  
Thor: WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT SMALL MORTALS?!?!  
Pepper: Thor!  
Thor: Sorry!  
Tony: What our favorite songs are  
Thor: Oh Mine is by the One of Directions!  
Tony: *sigh* not again!  
Bruce: *face palm*  
Steve: Who are they?  
Pepper: Steve, they are a band of boys who's songs get really annoying after a while  
Thor: I love WHAT MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUL!  
Pepper: Ok Thor we get it, u don't have to shout  
Thor: Sorry again  
Steve: so Tony, what's u fav song?  
Tony: Iron Man by Black Sabbath of course!!  
Steve: *sigh* of course   
Pepper: Well I got do go do paperwork  
(Pepper has left the textroom)  
Steve: I have to go punch punching bags  
(Steve has left the textroom)  
Thor:I MUST ACQUIRE MORE FOOD!  
(Thor has left the textroom)  
Tony: Welp, I'm gonna go blow things up!  
(Tony has left the textroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Does anybody got any ideas of what I should do next? Sorry if I offended any Directioners.


	9. Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late! And sorry I haven't been updating this story in a while!

Tony: Hey guys  
Bruce: What is it now! i'm kinda busy  
Tony: Well I was bored and I wa-  
Pepper: Tony, this better not be another one of your experiments  
Clint: hey guys  
Natasha: hey  
Steve: hello  
Thor: HELLO PETTY AND TINY HUMANS  
Pepper: Thor!  
Thor: Sorry Lady Pepper!  
Tony: As I was saying my robot, DUM-E, wa-  
Bruce: wait, so your robot's name is DUM-E?  
Clint: seriously man -__-  
Natasha: *cleans gun*  
Steve: wut?  
Tony: AS I WAS SAYING, DUM-E is my robot and he not very smart hence his name  
Steve: *scoffs* yeah  
Tony: SHUT UP SPANGLES!  
Steve: sorry!  
Tony: WELL, as I was saying before DUM-E and I were planning to prank Loki for a late April Fools  
Clint: can I shoot him in the eye?!?!  
Natasha: Clint...  
Clint: :(  
Thor: Why Would You Do That To My Poor Brother?  
Steve: what's with the caps?  
Bruce: can I smash him again?!?  
Tony: No! because I don't want to repair more Loki dents!  
Steve: can I punch him?  
Tony: SURE!  
Pepper: *sigh* I have paperwork to do, you guys go have fun  
(Pepper has left the textroom)  
Thor: I HAVE AN IDEA!  
Steve: No yelling!!  
Thor: sorry Friend Steve  
Steve: it's ok :)  
Thor: :)   
Tony: stopr flirting! what is the idea?  
Thor: we can tie him to a chair and throw Poptarts at him!!!  
Clint: -__-  
Natasha: /)_-  
Bruce: *facepalm*  
Steve: *sigh*  
Tony: no Thor, we can't do that  
Thor: :(  
Bruce: I go one! How about we put a bunch of One Direction and Justin Beiber posters in his room!!  
Tony: Good idea Bruce! *science bro fist bump*  
Steve: now where are we going to get posters?  
Thor: I have some!  
Tony: i don't want to know  
Steve: hey where did Clint and Natasha go?  
Bruce: they're in the air vents  
Tony: What!?  
Steve: How do you know that?  
Bruce: I can hear them  
Steve: oh  
Tony: we can take one of Natasha'a guns!  
Steve: I don't think that's such a good idea To-  
Tony: AHHHHHH SHE'S IN THE AIR VENT!!!!!  
(Tony has been forecully disconnected)  
Clint: hehehe*rubs hands together evilly*  
Steve:Um Clin-  
Bruce: He's in the air vents again  
Steve: oh  
Thor: I NEED POPTARTS!  
(Thor left the textroom)  
Bruce: but we needed his posters!!  
Steve: :(  
Bruce: *sigh* man  
Steve: oh well, guess we'll have to find something else to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't that funny, I was running out of ideas. If you have any please tell me! Thanks for reading. Next chap should be up maybe tomorrow.


	10. Why Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend gave me this idea when she said crapsicle and then I was like Capsicle!! She looked at me weirdly, and sorry for not updating for such a long time!! had to do stupid homework! Hop you like it!

[Genius, Billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist has entered]  
[SexyCEO has entered]  
[JollyGreen has entered]   
[ScaryHotRussianAssassin has entered]  
[ScaryHotRussianAssassin's boyfriend has entered]  
[God Of Poptarts has entered]  
[Crapsicle has enterd] 

Genius,Billionaire,ex-playboy,philanthropist: hey guys!  
SexyCEO: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK CHANGE IT NOW!  
Genius,Billionaire,ex-playboy,philanthropist: no  
JollyGreen: change what?  
God of Poptarts: WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MY MIDGUARDIAN FRIENDS?!  
JollyGreen: nm  
Crapsicle: what does that mean?  
JollyGreen: Never mind  
Crapsicle: oh  
ScaryHotRussianAssassin: hey  
ScaryHotRussianAssassin's boyfriend: STARK! What did you do to our names!?! >:(  
ScaryHotRussianAssassin: CLINT IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!  
ScaryHotRussianAssassin's boyfriend: Yeah!! Nat's not my girlfriend!!  
Genius,Billionaire,ex-playboy,philanthropist: sure *rolls eyes*  
ScaryHotRussianAssassin: *gets out guns*  
ScaryHotRussianAssassin's boyfriend: *gets out daggers*  
JollyGreen: you better run   
God of Poptarts: I AGREE WITH FRIEND JOLLY GREEN!  
SexyCEO: *sigh*  
Crapsicle: Guys! stop it!! and by the way what does 'Crapsicle' mean?  
Genius,Billionaire,ex-playboy,philanthropist: gahh stop talking all formal!! it's btw and it rhymes with Capsicle!!  
SexyCEO: *drags hand over face* really Tony -__-  
ScaryHotRussianAssassin: STARK CHANGE THE NAMES NOW OR I WILL CUT OF YOUR BALLS IN YOU SLEEP AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!  
Genius,Billionaire,ex-playboy,philanthropist: *gulps*  
JollyGreen: I think you should listen to her  
God of Poptars: AGAIN, I AGREE WITH FRIEND JOLLY GREEN!  
JollyGreen: *sighs* -__-  
ScaryHotRussianAssassin: STARK!! >:(  
Genius,Billionaire,ex-playboy,philanthropist: Fine! Fine! I'll do it!!  
Natasha: thank you!   
(Natasha has left the textroom)  
Tony: jeez Hawkboy your girlfriends mean!  
Clint: but she's hot when she's angry!   
Tony: o_o  
Bruce: 0_0  
Steve: 0-0  
Thor: :{) YAY MUSTACHES!  
Pepper: I KNEW IT!!  
Clint: umm- I mean SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!  
(Clint has left the textroom)   
Tony: I KNEW IT!!  
Bruce: well that was weird:  
Steve: YAY CLINTASHA!!  
Pepper: Ok, who the hell showed him Tumblr and Fanfiction  
Bruce: *points to Tony*  
Tony: I thought you were my science bro!  
Pepper: *sigh8 I have paperwork to do  
(Pepper has left the textroom)  
Tony: hey Brucie, wanna go do science?  
Bruce: unless you don't call me that then sure!  
Tony: yay!  
(Tony and Bruce have left the textroom)  
Thor: I AM HUNGRY! I MUST GO ACQUIRE MORE POPTARTS!  
(Thor has left the textroom)   
Steve: I must go read some more Clintasha fanfiction!!  
(Steve has left the textroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was ok! Sorry for not updating for so long!! congrats to Tom who won best villian!!Yay for the Avenegrs winning Best fight scene and movie of the year!! they deserved it!!

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Bad? Good? Should I continue? Thanks for taking the time to review if you do!


End file.
